The Access Core of the SPOTRIAS center at Partners will support the execution of the three research projects within this SPOTRIAS application. The Access core will strive to have an impact by providing the platform from which to launch the proposed research at MGH and BWH, as well as future stroke research within an extensive Partners research community. The Access core is composed of emergency medicine, neurology and radiology leaders at the MGH and BWH and support personnel. They will serve to coordinate and successfully execute the SPOTRIAS research at the MGH and BWH. A nurse, research coordinators, fellow and Access core staff will be cross-trained to split responsiblities at two sites. They will be trained appropriately in human research to enroll patients in projects 1,2,3, execute the data collection, patient scheduling, and blood drawing for all three projects. In addition to its role in directly supporting study patient enrollment and execution of the research the Access core will also develop 1) streamlined communication system to bring acute stroke patients to treatment quickly, 2)guidelines to ensure rapid evaluation and assessment at all the Partners sites, 3) common data collection tool for quality improvement projects, 4) enhance the development of clinical research at the Partners community hospitals. Goals will be established which serve to improve performance measures in acute stroke treatment including time to treatment, documentation of exclusion criteria, and adherance to national guidelines. The Access Core will also take responsibility for educational programs in acute stroke targeted at medical professionals who care for acute stroke patients including EMS, M.D.s, and nurses. Community education efforts to publicize the warning signs of stroke will also be developed by the Access core. A SPOTRIAS fellow will be chosen by a competetive process. The Access core will ensure that the fellow is integrated into the SPOTRIAS clinical research and that the fellow is optimally trained and mentored in clinical stroke research.